Snowflakes
by sharpworksamurai
Summary: On a cold winter's patrol, Ladybug and Chat Noir are watching over Paris from the Eiffel Tower. The snow begins to fall, and one snowflake finds its way right into Marinette's mask. Could a single snowflake be the start of something new? A Ladynoir Oneshot and Reveal Fic.


A snowflake drifted down from the night sky, rocking back and forth in the air, until it landed on the bridge of Ladybug's nose. The snowflake blew upwards, and stuck right under the little space where her mask and her the rest of her skin met.

"My Lady, don't you think it's time to end patrol? It's already looking like there will be at least of foot of snow in the morning. I think Hawkmoth's probably _fur-_ gotten about akumatizing someone..and with this snowfall, he's sure to not send one this week," Chat Noir spoke softly, blankly staring out onto the horizon.

He was mesmerized by the way the snow fell over the city of Paris, the lights dancing with the tiny flakes until they sat right down onto the streets and turned to water. It was definitely not the right time to be out patrolling in a skin-tight suit, but Chat tried to make the best of it. He rubbed his temple, and carefully leaned against one of the skin-numbing railings of the Tower. But he didn't mind the cold nipping against him, especially if his Ladybug could keep him company. He raised his eyebrows and let his focus wander over to his lady. She sat a few paces away from him, back turned. He hadn't remembered hearing her respond to his comment. It was about their job, after all. Ladybug would only ever not answer if she was angry. And if she was really angry, Chat remembered, she would stomp her feet and pout. The memories made him grin, then snicker a bit because of how Ladybug was so cute when she was angry for no apparent reason.

A gust of wind sent more snowflakes through his hair and dusted his eyelashes, compelling him to talk to Ladybug about her oddly lonesome nature tonight. The silence that surrounded them was different than when she was mad, something out of one of those sappy movies that were buried in a junk drawer. But the tone suddenly changed. With a mere gust of wind, Chat picked up on something. Ladybug's head cocked slightly when she rested it against the back of her hand, leaning on the railing. He slowly strolled over, paused for a few seconds, and then swung his legs over the railing next to her. His curious eyes drifted over to her nose, then back down to her cheek. Tears rolled down her pale skin, leaving the paths where they had just trickled down redder than the rest of her face. Something was wrong with his lady, and when something was wrong with her, something was wrong with him.

"Was it something I said? I'm sorry if it is," he chortled, feeling at fault for everything that happened to Ladybug intentionally or unintentionally because of his unreliable judgement. He struggled over his words until they jumbled and the sounds that came from his throat trailed off.

"Non, _mon petit minou_ , it's not you. But it is about silly boys like you who mess everything up. I tried to talk to him today, but he..he probably doesn't even care about me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to make out a sentence when I'm with him. I'm hopeless," she cried out painfully, wincing when she sniffled.

Sometimes trying to hide her inner struggles behind the mask and lock them away with Marinette didn't work. She had to lean on someone for support from time to time.

It had been a week since she'd mentioned this "boy" to Chat Noir. Of course, he was overcome with jealously, but deep down, he only wanted his lady to be happy, even if she wasn't standing next to him in the end.

"He's stupid for not noticing how wonderful you are. I wish I were him. I would tell you how perfect you are as much as you wanted," he crooned.

Digging his his palms against his cheeks, he tried to think about the boy, and what was going through his mind when he ignored Ladybug herself. If only he knew how lucky he was…

"I know, Chat..but…" Ladybug retorted. At a loss for words, she brushed her bangs out of her face and frowned.

"He's just too perfect for me. You don't understand...I'm not like this when I'm not Ladybug. I'm clumsy, I mess everything up, and I can't face my fears," she pulled up her hands to cover her face, tears streaming down her fingers, and then dripping down from her arms onto the metal of the tower.

"I'm sure that's not true. You'll be strong enough to get through this," Chat muttered, attempting to console her.

He put his arms around her small frame, and brought her close to his chest. Her locks of black hair pulled together into perfect pigtails rested between their suits; her head right by Chat's heart. The warmth of her body spread all over him, making his fingers, then his hands, and then his whole body tingle. He could feel his heart beating faster under his suit; he had never been this close to Ladybug (when she had wanted to be) before. His gaze fell to her nose when he noticed snowflake stuck under her mask.

"Let me get that for you." He furrowed his eyebrows as he started to examine the problem.

The snowflake was stuck in a quite uncomfortable area. He could either break the embrace and ruin the moment, or try his luck and brush his nose on hers and knock it out. Deciding on the latter, he inched closer and changed his stance so that he could be at eye-level with her.

"Chat? What are you doing?" Ladybug exclaimed, completely astonished by Chat's gesture.

He was right there, so close to getting it out, the tip of his nose only a few millimeters away from the partially melted snowflake. Panic instilled inside of Marinette, increasing by the second. She felt both the urgency and the fear to push Chat away, but couldn't bring herself to doing so. Instead, Ladybug flinched, and Chat's body jolted farther down, right to her lips.

Lucky for the wrong reason. That's what Chat was. Ladybug's cries of panic were cut short when her lips were touching his. They were warm and welcoming, but this..this.. was unintentional. She tensed up, and backed away from the boy. Both with big blushes around their cheeks, they smirked, giggling a little bit. They exchanged glances, and understood that their respective partner didn't want the moment to end this way. Ladybug pulled Chat in again, and he accepted, squeezing her tighter. The kiss was magical, shining in the yellow lights of the Eiffel tower, snow clinging to their hair.

But they'd both forgotten. The magic would run out, like it always did. They'd been too caught up in the night that they had missed the beeping of their rings. And in perfect unison, her earrings and his ring beeped one last time, before the transformation gave out. They both knew there was no time to run, no chance of protecting their identities. So they just stood, green and pink flashes of light enveloping them. And then, they wrapped their arms around each other, finally understanding that they were running in circles, when the person they were looking for was right there all along. Under the flickering lights on the tower, hair messy and wet, a simple and sweet kiss of trust was shared between the two. Adrien pulled back, green eyes shimmering from the gleaming lights of city.

"You're amazing, Marinette."


End file.
